A Special Week
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Upon hearing about Valentine's Week, Sonic decides to spend it with Amy, doing something for her every day. SonAmy, on hold
1. Valentine's Week

**A Special Week**

**(This is my first remake, a classic SonAmy Valentine story. Requests are welcome for ideas, and I hope you all enjoy!) **

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Week**

One morning in Emerald Town, Sonic was going to visit his best friend and little brother, Tails. Sonic looked at the house shaped like a fox and smiled when he saw that he was at the right place, and then he opened the door to see Tails sitting at the table writing something on a card. "Hey there, Tails. What are you up to?" Sonic asked, as he came inside while making sure to close the door behind him. Tails looked up to see Sonic and smiled.

"Hey, Sonic. I was working on my Valentine Card for Cosmo." Tails responded. Sonic came over to see what Tails had included, and looked at the card to find that there was a picture of Tails and Cosmo together at the party Cosmo had put together to surprise everyone, and there was a heart drawn underneath the picture that had their names in it.

"Valentine's Day isn't until next week, is it?" Sonic asked, tilting his head in puzzlement. "That's true, but tomorrow's the start of Valentine's week: the week leading up to Valentine's Day." Tails explained. The mention of Valentine's Week seemed to get Sonic's attention, and he quickly headed out of the house so that he could think about what to do.

"A week leading up to Valentine's Day? How am I going to spend the week until then?" Sonic wondered. He then turned his head to see Amy walk past, and he started to smile getting an idea: he would do something for Amy every day of the week, and then give her the surprise she probably always wanted on Valentine's Day.


	2. Fun on the Beach

**A Special Week**

**Chapter 2: Fun on the Beach**

The next morning, Amy was up in her room having a look outside when she could see Sonic zoom past possibly heading to Emerald Coast. As Amy had a closer look, she noticed that Sonic was holding something in his hands. "Now what could Sonic be up to?" Amy wondered, as she started to scratch her head in puzzlement. That was when she remembered: today was the start of Valentine's Week, which was the week leading up to Valentine's Day. "I didn't think that Sonic would remember something like that." Amy commented. After a few seconds of thought, she figured that maybe she should see what Sonic was up to. With that, she headed out of her house and started to make her way towards Emerald Coast.

Meanwhile on the shore of Emerald Coast, Sonic had just finished setting up the rug down on the sand with the picnic basket placed on it; he was certain that this would make a good start to his week with Amy. He turned his head and had a close look, and a bright smile crossed his face when he saw Amy run over and stop short in surprise when she saw him. "Hey there, Amy. Do you like this?" Sonic asked, waving to let Amy know where he was.

Amy ran over a little further and stopped short when she saw what Sonic had set up. "Sonic, what's going on? How come everything is set up like this?" Amy asked. Sonic could clearly tell how puzzled Amy was by his surprise, but he was sure that she would understand after he explained what was happening with this. So he walked over to her and held her hands, causing her to look up at him to see him brightly smiling.

"Well, Amy, I remembered how your last visit to a beach didn't go for very well, for more reasons than one. And I figured that one of those reasons was that I didn't come with you like you wanted me to. So I decided that this should be the day that you wanted; just you and me having fun and enjoying ourselves here on Emerald Coast." Sonic explained. Amy slowly started to smile as she listened to Sonic all the while; she clearly remembered how that day played out, and it wasn't one of her best days either. So now hearing Sonic tell her that this was going to be the day that she wanted was such an unexpected surprise, but it was something that she wanted all this time and he was giving it to her. After a few seconds, Amy suddenly beamed and she happily nodded.

"Sonic...thanks. This is really something amazing." Amy responded. Sonic couldn't help himself smiling hearing how happy Amy was with this; he was hoping that she would like it. With this, the two went over and sat down on the rug; they both looked out at the ocean during what seemed like minutes of silence watching the waves splash on the shore and then slowly pull back. It was very peaceful; just the two of them were there and no one else was here to ruin their private time. After a few moments, Amy looked up at Sonic having suddenly remembered something that she didn't mention to him yet. "You know, I'm surprised that you knew it was Valentine's Week. It doesn't seem like you would remember important things like that." Amy commented.

"You really think I'd forget something like that, Amy? I'm not necessarily the best at remembering some things, I will say that, but I don't think I'd ever forget important things." Sonic responded, showing a cheeky smile. Amy happily giggled at that comment. That was true; Sonic wouldn't forget important things even though his memory wasn't the best.

"So, Sonic, what did you bring in that basket?" Amy asked, suddenly remembering what else Sonic had brought along with him. In response, Sonic sat up, opened the basket and showed two chilli dogs; one for himself and one for Amy. However, Amy's chilli dog had a light pink bow tied around the middle of it along with a small card placed on the bow. Sonic handed Amy her chilli dog, and Amy had a look at the little card to see what it said, while also unwrapping the bow around it.

_Hey, Amy_

_I hope you enjoy it. It's not exactly the best gift I could think of, but I still think you'll like it._

_I did go through a bit of trouble making it, though, so I hope my efforts didn't go to waste._

_Sonic_

Amy bright smiled seeing the note and turned to thank Sonic, but then she started trying not to laugh seeing that Sonic had stuffed his chilli dog full in his mouth. He then turned to her with his mouth bent in the shape of the chilli dog and smiled, before munching it and swallowing it whole. "So, Amy, what do you think? Not too bad, huh?" Sonic asked, after which he started licking his teeth to make sure no chilli dog bits had gotten stuck in them. After Amy stopped her laughing, she happily hugged Sonic much to his surprise, but then he started smiling

"Thanks, Sonic. I really like it. And I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much." Amy responded. She then turned to bite on her chilli dog, but then she opened her eyes to find that it wasn't in her hand anymore. She turned to Sonic and noticed that he had just finished munching on it, and she frowned in annoyance. "Sonic! Stealing a gift that you went through the trouble of making for your special someone? That's very rude, you know." Amy scolded, while turning her head slightly away and crossing her arms. Sonic couldn't help himself smiling innocently, while giving a nervous laugh and scratching one of his cheeks.

"Sorry about that, Amy. It's just that I really enjoy those things and I guess I couldn't help myself. You know how it is when it comes to me and those things." Sonic replied, before nervously laughing again. Amy opened one eye to look at Sonic, and then she couldn't help herself smiling again; there were some things about Sonic that wouldn't change, but that was the way she liked it. The two then started happily laughing, before they both calmed down and lay back down on the rug to look up at the clear blue sky. What seemed like minutes passed as the two hedgehogs were just enjoying each other's company without a care in the world, and nothing was there to disrupt them. Just then, Amy suddenly had an idea; she didn't know why she didn't think of this sooner, but she got it now that they were here.

"I'll be right back, Sonic. I just need to get a few things." Amy said, before jumping up on her feet and making her way back to her house. Sonic sat up and watched as Amy headed off, wondering what she was up to. Amy didn't take too long to arrive back at her house, and she went inside to get a few things; mainly her swimsuit, which was dark pink with light pink hearts on it, a middle-sized round floatie, which was the same shade of dark blue as Sonic, and a thin long novelty tube, which was a light purple colour. After making sure that she had everything, she went upstairs so she could get changed.

Meanwhile, Sonic was waiting for Amy to get back; it had been quite a few minutes and she was taking longer than Sonic figured she would. "Man, what could Amy be busy with? She said she only needed to get a few things, so it shouldn't take her this long to get what she needs. Then again, she likes to make sure that she does have what she needs." Sonic commented, as he tapped one foot against the picnic rug somewhat impatiently. After a few more seconds, he looked up to see that Amy was arriving back with her things. "It's about time, Amy. What exactly did you need to get?" Sonic asked. In response, Amy showed Sonic the floatie and thin tube and it took Sonic only a few seconds to understand what Amy wanted.

"We're going to go for a bit of a swim, Sonic. Come on, you want to join?" Amy asked. Sonic nearly jumped at the mention of being near water, and he started to take a few steps back while Amy watched on in puzzlement. "Sonic, what's wrong? Don't you want to come swim with me?" Amy asked.

"Uh, no thanks, Amy. Water and I aren't exactly the best of friends, so I think I'll sit that out." Sonic responded, slowly shaking his head. Amy stared at Sonic in confusion for a few moments, before she started to run towards the water to jump in. Sonic then sighed in relief, and lay back on the rug to relax. "At least Amy got it straight away; I wouldn't want her to keep asking me about it like she usually does." Sonic commented. Now that he thought about it, Amy had grown out of her habit of constantly bothering Sonic and she had been acting more mature around him. Sonic had to admit that he was impressed by that; it let him know that Amy was starting to mature more.

About an hour had passed and Amy had been enjoying herself during her swim. But she turned to see Sonic lying on the beach and she had to admit that she felt a bit disappointed; this was his idea and yet he wasn't joining her to have fun. She was aware that Sonic wasn't fond of being in water, but she really wanted Sonic to just come in and enjoy himself like he was. She looked down to think and then she smiled getting an idea, so she swam over to the shore where Sonic looked up to see her. "Sonic, I know that you probably won't agree with this, but do you think you could join me for a swim for a few moments?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I just mentioned that I'm not the best when it comes to being in water, so why do you think that I would agree to coming in there with you?" Sonic asked. He was half-expecting Amy to get upset by that remark, but he noticed that she was just staring at him in surprise before she showed a soft smile.

"Sonic, how do you know that you don't like being in water if you won't give it a try?" Amy asked. Sonic had to admit that he felt surprised by that question, and then he looked down to think. He couldn't deny that Amy was right; he didn't know for certain if he didn't enjoy being in water. "Besides, Sonic, it's going to be just me you're with. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. You'll be safe with me. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Amy added, gently smiling at Sonic to let him know that he was going to be all right. Sonic was silent as he listened to Amy, before he started to smile. She was right; it was Amy and she wouldn't do anything to him that she knew would hurt him and, like she mentioned, she would make sure that he was safe with her. After a few more seconds of thought, Sonic looked at Amy and nodded.

"All right, Amy. I believe you." Sonic replied. Amy beamed at this; that let her know that Sonic was going to come over. As Sonic slowly approached the water's surface, he stepped back in hesitance and then looked back up at Amy to see that she was just waiting there patiently for him, with that soft smile that said that there wasn't anything to be afraid of; he would be safe with her. After a few moments, Sonic sighed and just jumped in while Amy drifted over to make sure he was okay. Amy smiled when she saw Sonic surface and held his hands to make sure that he wouldn't freak out straight away.

"See, Sonic? There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let go of you; just stay here with me." Amy said, while keeping her glance on Sonic just to let him know that she was here. Sonic noticed that he actually wasn't as scared as he used to be when he was near water, and that was probably because Amy was here. After a few seconds, he slowly started to smile since he knew that nothing bad was happening to him.

"Hey, this actually isn't that bad. I think I'm starting to get used to this." Sonic commented. Amy happily smiled when she saw that Sonic had become less nervous than he initially was and he was starting to enjoy it. "I don't know why I didn't listen to you at first, Amy, but you were right. Probably should have believed you from the start." Sonic said as he looked up at Amy seeing how happy she was with all this.

"That's okay, Sonic. I knew it was going to take a while for you to start getting used to being near water, but I'd say it was worth all the waiting." Amy responded. Sonic nodded; he couldn't agree more with Amy on that.

That evening, Sonic and Amy sat on the shore of Emerald Coast watching the sunset; Amy was resting up against Sonic while he had his arm wrapped her. "Sonic, this day turned out better than I thought it would. I don't think this day could have gone any better for me." Amy sighed. Sonic started to smile; he still had one more surprise for Amy. With that, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. After she turned her head to Sonic, he lifted his arm up to reveal that there was something on it; it was a bracelet. As Amy had a closer look at it, she immediately recognized what it was. "Is that...the bracelet I made you?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled and nodded in agreement. "But how? I thought that it had been completely smashed when Eggman attacked us." Amy said, as she couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

"Well, I was able to find the remains after I saved you. It took me a bit of hard work, but I was able to put it back together. And ever since then, I've been wearing it to remind me of that day you wanted to give it to me." Sonic responded. Amy immediately beamed after she heard this; she thought that she had lost her gift for Sonic, but it turned out he had found it and made it back the way it was.

"Sonic, that's wonderful. I honestly can't believe you went through all that trouble." Amy said. Sonic brightly smiled to himself seeing how thrilled Amy was; it was all worth it to see her smile.


	3. Shall We Dance?

**A Special Week**

**Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?**

The next morning, Sonic was at his place getting ready to see Amy so he could figure out what his next surprise for her would be. "Man, Amy was thrilled with our day at Emerald Coast yesterday. As soon as I work out what I'm doing, I'll make sure she has a great time." Sonic commented. After a few seconds, Sonic started to head out but as soon as he opened the door, he noticed an envelope lying on the front door stop. He picked it up to have a look at it and noticed that it had been addressed to Amy's place. "This must have been left here by mistake. Better go and get it to the right person." Sonic commented. With that, he rushed out of Emerald Town towards Central and stopped short when he got to Amy's apartment; it was about ten stories high and Sonic could see that there was more than one room on each floor.

"How many floors does one girl need?" Sonic wondered as he was looking up at the surprising structure of the apartment. He figured not to let it bother him and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to show that Amy was there and she smiled when she saw Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic. It's great to see you." Amy said. "Hey, Amy. I found this that was addressed to your place; I guess it was addressed to my house by mistake." Sonic explained as he showed Amy the envelope. Amy had a look at it and sighed while slowly shaking her head; it was evident to Sonic that she had noticed the mistake as well and didn't like it as much as he did.

"Really, you'd think that they wouldn't make mistakes like this." Amy commented. "I know; that was what I thought as well." Sonic agreed. The two then headed inside Amy's place with Sonic closing the door behind them, and Amy sat down on her bright pink couch so she could have a look at what the letter said. After she opened the envelope, she noticed what looked like an invitation was inside, so she took it out so she could see it was said. The invitation has a curving golden border around the sides and the writing was clearly cursive.

_Miss Amy Rose_

_You and your partner have been cordially invited to attend the Valentine's Week Dance at Twinkle Park tonight._

_Attendants will be required to arrive at 7pm, and the dance will conclude at 11pm._

_We hope you have an enjoyable night and a very special Valentine's Week_

Amy slowly started to brightly smile, thrilled; she and Sonic had both been invited to this special dance, and she was certain that it would be an amazing night for both of them. She could already imagine the scene: her and Sonic, dancing under the spotlight with the beautiful music playing in the background, her wearing a bright pink and blue dress and Sonic in a dazzling black suit. To her, there would be no one else but them, enjoying this night in the best way possible and loving every minute of their time together. Amy happily sighed as she saw the scene play out in her head; that would be a night that she would always remember. Meanwhile, she didn't notice that Sonic had come over to sit with her and noticed that she was staring into blank space, like she is in a daydream. "Amy, are you okay? Hello, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy suddenly realised that she had been daydreaming, and shook her head rapidly snapping herself out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It's just that we've been invited to this special dance that's happening at Twinkle Park tonight, and I was wondering if we would be able to go." Amy explained. Sonic looked down to think while Amy silently waited for his answer; she really didn't want him to turn this offer down since it could be a night they would never forget. Fortunately after a few seconds, Sonic smiled and promptly nodded.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I was having some trouble deciding what I would like to do today, so that sounds good to me." Sonic replied. Amy brightly smiled after hearing that response; that meant that they were going to go to this. With this, she jumped out of her chair and happily hugged Sonic, making sure that she didn't do it too tight since she knew that he didn't like that.

"Thanks, Sonic. We need to start getting ready so we look our best for tonight." Amy said. As soon as Sonic heard that, he quickly started to look nervous; he wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the sound of what that meant. That evening, Amy was happily looking at herself in the mirror; she had chosen to wear a bright blue dress for tonight so it would match where they were going. She then headed over to the room that Sonic was getting ready in and knocked on the door. "Sonic, are you nearly ready?" Amy asked.

"Do I really need to wear this, Amy? I don't think it's that necessary." Sonic replied from inside the room. "Of course it is, Sonic. You do want to look your best for this and you also said that I could help, so I'm sure it isn't that bad." Amy said. Sonic sighed and then after a few seconds, the door opened and Sonic stepped outside to show that he was wearing a black suit, but it was a little small since Amy mustn't have looked at the size, but fortunately it wasn't too small. Amy didn't seem to mind though; she brightly smiled when she saw how Sonic looked.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Sonic asked, obviously not thrilled over having to wear this; he honestly didn't think that it was this important that he wear something like Amy was. But it was his fault for letting Amy decide what he wore, so that meant he was going to have to stick with it.

"Don't worry about it. I think you look great. Besides, I'm sure the others won't notice." Amy replied, as she came over to see how Sonic looked. Sonic showed a small smile; he was sure that Amy was right. This was something special to her, so he really wanted to do this right for her. "Come on, shall we get going?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded in agreement, so the two headed out of the apartment and Amy hopped onto Sonic's back so he would get them there at super-fast speed. With that, Sonic zoomed off until they arrived at Twinkle Park; the place was covered with snow like it usually was and there were stars in the sky everywhere. "Wow, Twinkle Park looks just as amazing as when we last came here!" Amy smiled, as the two had a look around the place.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Sonic agreed. As he and Amy were both looking around the area, Amy had a closer look to the distance and brightly smiled when she saw two familiar faces up ahead.

"Sonic, look! There's Tails and Cosmo." Amy said, pointing ahead. Sonic ran over to have a look with her and saw that sure enough, not too far up ahead was the little two-tailed fox and his seedrian girlfriend. With that, the two hedgehogs ran over to see him and Tails turned around and smiled when he saw Sonic and Amy coming over.

"Sonic, Amy, glad you both made it." Tails commented while Sonic and Amy stopped short to see the two. "Hey there, Tails. I didn't expect for you to come as well." Sonic said. Tails and Cosmo couldn't help themselves giggling; they had to admit that it was their fault for not letting Sonic and Amy know in advance that they would be there, but they figured that it would have been better as a surprise.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't let you know. We thought that it would be better to surprise you when you got here." Tails explained. "And since we're being honest, I was the one who thought of that. Tails kept saying that we should let you know, but I thought that it would be better to surprise you." Cosmo added. Sonic couldn't help himself laughing after hearing that; he didn't think that Cosmo would be the one to come up with an idea like that.

"I got to be honest, I'd say it worked better than you two expected." Sonic said. Tails and Cosmo then both smiled at each other, obviously glad that Sonic and Amy were amused. After a few moments, the two couples made their way to their table which was outside so they could have a great view. "So, how have you two been enjoying your Valentine's Week so far?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, yesterday was really exciting. Tails offered me a ride on his Extreme Gear board. At first, I was hesitant to do so, but it ended up being very enjoyable." Cosmo explained. Tails happily smiled listening in to this; he was obviously glad to hear that his girlfriend enjoyed herself that day. He really wanted to start off the week well and judging by the reception he was getting, it was obvious that he succeeded. "What about you, Sonic? What did you do for Amy yesterday?" Tails asked.

"Amy and I went over to Emerald Coast. We ended up really having a great time, and I actually went for a swim for the first time." Sonic said. Tails and Cosmo were both at a loss of words; they were both aware of how Sonic acted when he was near water, so this was a huge shock to him. "That can mainly be handed to Amy. Since she was there as well, it felt a lot safer that it would have been if I was by myself." Sonic added. Amy brightly smiled and rested her head against Sonic; she was more than happy to help him out. Besides, she knew that he would be safe with her so he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"That was certainly Amy for you. I guess she knows you better than anyone else does." Tails commented. Sonic nodded in agreement; he couldn't agree more with Tails about that. A little later, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo were enjoying their dinner. Sonic and Amy both had chicken fillets, and Tails and Cosmo had salt and pepper squid. "So what do you think, Cosmo? Isn't this good?" Tails asked.

"Yes, it is. I have to wonder why I haven't gotten the chance to try this before." Cosmo agreed. The two then looked over at Sonic and Amy who were both busy eating their meals and they both shook their heads; it was clear that Sonic and Amy were enjoying what they got. The group of four then looked to see that the band that has been asked has started to play.

"I guess now is the time to dance." Tails commented. He and Cosmo both got out of their seats and held hands, ready to start dancing together. Amy jumped out of her seat and held out her hand to Sonic, prompting him to look up at her.

"Come on, Sonic. Shall we dance?" Amy asked. "You can go ahead, Amy. I'll get out there a bit later." Sonic replied. Amy sighed in disappointment that Sonic wasn't coming out with her, but she decided not to argue and headed out to the dance floor while Sonic relaxed in his seat. He did want to dance with Amy, but he wasn't certain on how to dance with her; he didn't want to end up making a fool out of himself and embarrassing Amy.

"That would be a disaster if that happened." Sonic said to himself, though he wouldn't admit that to Amy, of course. Meanwhile, Amy stood on the dance floor by herself watching Tails and Cosmo dance together and then she looked back at Sonic still in his seat; she was really looking forward to them spending the night together, and she was certain that it was what Sonic wanted as well. So she had some thought for a few moments and then headed over to Sonic, to which he looked up to see her standing there.

"Sonic, would you like to come dance with me?" Amy asked. Sonic then looked down and shook his head, causing Amy to come over and sit down beside him. "How come you don't want to come out there with me?" Amy asked. Sonic looked up at Amy to see that she was looking on at him with concern; she was wondering if there was a reason why Sonic didn't want to dance with her. After a few moments, Sonic sighed and turned to look Amy in the eyes.

"Well to be honest, Amy, I...I'm not very good at ballroom dancing. Don't get me wrong, I'd really love to come out there and dance with you, but I don't know how to. I turned down your offer because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself and embarrass you; this night really means a lot to you, Amy, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it." Sonic explained, and then he looked down to wait and hear what Amy had to say. He darted his eyes to see that Amy was staring in genuine surprise; it was like this was something she didn't have any idea about, and she was caught off-guard after hearing it. Amy didn't have any idea what to say about this, but she knew that this was something she had been waiting to hear and it was the reason she had waiting for. After a few seconds, Amy looked at Sonic and gently smiled.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You wouldn't ruin this night, anyway. I've been enjoying it and I've really had a great time. Besides, you shouldn't worry about something you don't know, because I can be the one to help you with that." Amy said. With this, she held Sonic's hand and brightly smiled as he looked at her in surprise. Sonic then smiled back and the two headed over to the dance floor. Tails and Cosmo were dancing together, and the two turned to see Sonic and Amy together.

"Look at that." Tails commented. He and Cosmo stopped to watch the two; they had to be honest, there was never a pair that was more deserving of each other than Sonic and Amy. Sonic started to smile as he noticed how easy it was dancing with Amy; she was right when she said that she would be the one to help him.

"I didn't realise how easy this was. I guess I wasn't worrying about much, was I?" Sonic asked. "That's okay. I don't think this night could have been any better for me." Amy replied. Sonic slowly nodded in agreement; this night couldn't have been better for him either.


End file.
